


White Lies & Weddings

by exposeyou



Series: I Used To Know You When [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is getting married and neither Ewan nor Jonny are very happy about it. So they have filthy, urgent sex in a toilet cubicle. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies & Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after the story Bow Ties & Black Eyes
> 
> Disclaimer: I have taken a few liberties with the timeline here, setting all the boys' weddings just after the filming of Trainspotting. However, as I've already taken the rather large liberty of writing a story where they sleep together, I think we've already tossed reality out of the window.

Jude throws up the morning he’s to marry Sadie. He’s shaking and sweating, his head pounding, and its not any of it to do with nerves. Its actually down to the big fat line of God-knows-what he hoovered up the night before in a flat belonging to a dubious friend of a friend. He’s rather amazed that he managed to actually make it to the hotel, but mostly, as he kneels in front of the toilet, he’s scared. Scared that he’s fucked up the biggest day of his life, and scared that if Ewan can still affect him so badly, this marriage doesn’t stand a chance. 

Jonny’s looking good, Ewan thinks, for a man who’s married to someone who seems to be a psychopath, and flown halfway across the world to watch his ex get married. Still, Jude was his best man. If he’s going to put on a brave face at anyone’s wedding, it would be his. Ewan can’t really say the same for himself, however. Sure, he’s been doing well so far. He helped Jude to move out, three months ago, with a smile, and he hasn’t shed a single tear about it. Admittedly, he has taken to sleeping in Jude’s old room some nights, and he can’t say that he doesn’t occasionally torture himself with memories of all the things they did and said in it, but he is, more or less, reconciled to the fact that Jude wants to get married, grow up, and move on, and that that is exactly what is going to happen. 

However, now that its so close, now that its only a few hours away from actually happening, he’s less calm about the whole thing. He’s had a few whisky sours to calm his nerves, and actually has a good time meeting a few of Jude’s old school friends and catching up with Jonny, but when they start singing “I’m Getting Married In The Morning” for the third time, the jealousy breaks out. He’s tired, and drunk, and the man over there smiling and laughing told him that he loved him three weeks ago when he came home and spread his legs in their bed one last time. If he can sit there and act like everything is really, finally over, then so can he. He catches Jonny’s eye, and good old Jonny Lee, he knows exactly what he means.

He’s locked in a bathroom stall slicking his cock with liquid soap when Jonny taps on the door, having left a few minutes so as not to make it too obvious what’s going on. Like a pro. A few minutes of inelegant and probably inadequate preparation later, and Jonny’s face-first against the wall with Ewan’s cock inside him. It’s that simple, and that fast. Its painfully obvious that they’ve both been craving this, that Jonny wants to be slammed into just as much as Ewan wants to be rough. Jonny’s making these delicious whimpering sounds in the back of his throat. Ewan knows that he’s hurting him, but he also knows how Jonny loves being stretched wide and used, so he doesn’t stop, just shoves his knuckles into his mouth so that he’ll have something to bite on. They both know that they’re playing the roles they would be with Jude, if a little more extreme, considering Ewan’s destructive mood, but neither really cares. Ewan allows himself to think that this, him and Jonny fucking fast and hard and in secret, pre-dates what either had with him by a long way. So it doesn’t really matter that in his mind its Jude that he’s punishing, or that Jonny’s thinking of the first time Jude fucked him, moving like an animal, that all of this is really all about Jude fucking Law. 

When they stumble out of the bathroom together, and Jude clearly knows what just happened, Ewan doesn’t even care. Let him see. It’s nothing to him, now. Of course, he hadn’t really expected Jude to react by getting smashed out of his mind, but hey, these things happen. And if his head is pounding all the way through his wedding vows, and he’s sweating like Mark Renton as he puts that ring on her finger, good, thinks Ewan. He did this to himself.


End file.
